Aldo (Canon, Another Eden)/ZeroTC01
|-|Base= |-|W/ Ogre Rancorem= |-|1= |-|2= Summary Serving as a guard of Baruoki village, Aldo (アルド, Arudo) is the main protagonist of the mobile JRPG, Another Eden: The Cat Beyond Time and Space. Along with his sister, Feinne, he was found by the mayor of Baruoki village, his current home, 16 years ago, having been raised by the latter as his adoptive "grandson" (hence, he and Feinne refer to him as "Grandpa"). On the day where Aldo became a guard of his home village, Feinne ended up being kidnapped by the Beast King, Guildna, and one of his top henchmen, Vares, and so he ended up chasing after them, but failed to save his sister and was knocked unconscious after briefly tapping into the power of Ogre Rancorem. Unwilling to give up, he chases after the two Beasts yet again and ended up fighting Vares, though that only resulted in Aldo being chased by a group of his trained Chimera. Upon being surrounded by the monsters, a wormhole appeared out of nowhere, transferring the young man to a completely unfamiliar area that was shortly revealed to be 800 years into the future. There he met a number of eventual allies, namely Amy, Riica and Helena, as well as Cyrus when he reached Antiquity. As his adventure throughout time and space continued, it was eventually revealed that Aldo's true identity and form is actually that of Kyros the Cat, the so-called "interdimensional hyper-kitty" and likely "The Cat Beyond Time and Space" referenced throughout the series. Originally, Kyros belonged to the man thought to be his human self's father, Professor Chronos. This indicates that Aldo actually isn't Feinne's brother either, but rather, just looks identical to her real sibling, Eden. One of Aldo's most unique features is the sword he carries around his waist, Ogre Rancorem. It is established that only he can use it, and it is said to hold the power of the ogre clan itself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely far higher | At least High 2-A, possibly High 1-B Name: Aldo, Kyros the Cat, Sorik Origin: Another Eden: The Cat Beyond Time and Space Gender: Male Age: 19 physically (as Aldo), Unknown otherwise Classification: Human (as Aldo), Interdimensional Cat (as Kyros), Guard of Baruoki Village Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Ogre Rancorem can sense whenever someone bears the same emotions or characteristics as itself), Transformation, which grants Small Size (Type 1), Adept Swordsmanship, Magic, Information Analysis, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Teleportation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Phantoms, which lack a physical form, as well as Nightmares, spirits that haunt people's dreams. Always seems confident in his ability to defeat ghosts), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, which grants Resistance Bypassing, Dream Manipulation (Can access the Dream World and interfere with dreams by falling asleep in Mighty's side quests), Time Stop (Another Force stops time temporarily, allowing him to freely attack his opponent), Space-Time Manipulation (Ogre Rancorem can cut through space-time itself, allowing it to form an entrance to Sethka's heart, which looks exactly like a Palace from the Metaverse), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Whenever its full power is unleashed, Ogre Rancorem seems to either transport Aldo and his opponent to a sort of pocket dimension, or just creates it on the spot, though it's never confirmed which is the case), Resistance to: Space-Time Manipulation (Unaffected by being transported to the Big Bang, traversing space-time in the middle of a fight, time-based attacks, massive tremors being sent all throughout space-time, etc.), Existence Erasure (Can survive the Time Layer Distortion's "Deny Existence" ability, which it is programmed to use near the end of the battle), Possession, Dream Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Can resist being possessed and prevent his soul from being erased by directly fending off Nightmares in the Dream World), Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Unaffected by the Dimension Vortex, which is a pit of infinite chaos), Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Unfazed by the Time Layer Distortion's presence, which generated a violent gravitational field, and resisted Chronos Menas' extradimensional field), Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Cosmic Radiations, Extreme Heat (Can handle the conditions of an active volcano and even the Big Bang itself), and Absolute Zero (Unfazed by Saki's Dream World, which is implied to be as cold as absolute zero levels of temperature, even containing the "Absolute Zero Chain"), Acausality (Type 1; Unaffected by changes in history and the future, which caused the erasure of Elzion and its people. Even if his native timeline was erased, he would still remain) Attack Potency: At least City level (The awakening of Ogre Rancorem launched a beam of light into the sky, moving the clouds within a wide range of it. Defeated Salamander, the elemental spirit of fire who has the power to control a volcano's activity), likely far higher (The awakening of Ogre Rancorem and his ability to use Another Force completely shocked the Beast King, Guildna, and despite being one-shot by him, he still managed to somewhat hold back a serious attack from him. Contended with a suppressed Vares, who should be as strong as his late-game self and at least somewhat comparable to Guildna and Altena. By sacrificing themselves, Salamander and the other Elementals were able to heavily suppress the damage dealt by the combination of a timequake and a shockwave from the Corridor of Time Layers, with regular timequakes alone being repeatedly implied and stated to be spacetime-threatening events) | At least High Multiverse level+ (In the Tower of Time's "Time Space", he fought and overpowered the Visus Embryo, which is a device primarily used to change the world, as well as rewrite history and remake the future, sending massive tremors all throughout space-time in the process. It has been repeatedly stated that there are infinite existing worlds and possibilities, in addition to time being endless, as well as numerous dimensional layers, including a higher temporal dimension known as the "Time Ghost Layer", meaning the Visus Embryo's feats can affect an infinite, at least 5th dimensional multiverse. Destroyed the Time Layer Distortion, which is a temporal distortion given physical form that was created by Xeno Prisma, the same thing which can cause timequakes and heavily strain and warp space-time. Defeated Ogre Rancorem itself, thus unlocking the full extent of its power, as well as Guildna. Fought on par with Chronos Menas and Eden, who contain the Alpha Geo and its power, which is meant to be a sort of antithesis to Xeno Prisma, also being capable of tearing a hole in space-time. Defeated the Phantom of the Persona Symphony, who is likely superior to the main story's Phantom and was going to harness and "encourage" enough human desires to cover all worlds in total chaos and darkness), possibly High Hyperverse level (Defeated Geo Anguirus, the fusion between Altena, Feinne, the latter's Geo Prisma, and elemental Prisma, with the energy of said fusion being stated to simply continue growing exponentially. Geo Anguirus was seemingly able to crack space-time, sending the party to some sort of void, and it possesses the power of Feinne's Geo Prisma, which was harnessing the power of an infinite number of dimensions and countless worlds. Whether the dimensions referred are spatial or simply universes isn't entirely clear. However, based on the Japanese wording of the statement, as well as the fact that Another Eden consistently uses dimensions in either a spatial or temporal sense, namely the Time Ghost Layer, it's possible that the statement was indeed referring to infinite spatial/temporal dimensions. Although the Japanese statement does use the word "numberless", which is synonymous with "countless", this wouldn't necessarily make the statement 1-B, especially not when words like "countless" and "myriad" were used multiple times to refer to an infinite number, such as the number of worlds Aldo's decisions would destroy, the number of possibilities, etc.) Speed: Unknown | Immeasurable (Can freely move in the Spacetime Rift, which is a place outside time, completely unaffected by its flow, the past, present, or future, where even time itself "forgets you're here". Can freely move in the Corridor of Time Layers, which is a gateway connecting planes of existence, where numerous worlds were layering on top of one another and all time periods were resonating with each other and phasing together. Can keep up with Phantoms, which primarily exist in a dark dimension outside time. Able to battle the Synth Hydra and Time Layer Distortion while they are physically travelling through time and space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class, likely far higher | At least High Multiversal+, possibly High Hyperversal Durability: At least City level, likely far higher (Survived a likely serious attack from Guildna) | At least High Multiverse level+, possibly High Hyperverse level (Completely unaffected by being transported to the Big Bang during the battle against the Time Layer Distortion) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range to Hundreds of Meters w/ Ogre Rancorem. At least High Multiversal, possibly High Hyperversal via Dimensional/Time Travel. Standard Equipment: Ogre Rancorem Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Base | Ogre Rancorem Unsealed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1